Nothing Is As It Seems
by Roza Zammie Goode
Summary: Hermione learns that her parents aren't her real parents and that her true dad is none other then Sirius Black. But that news isn't well received with everyone involved, especially Sirius and Hermione's boyfriend Harry. And when Harry does something to hurt Hermione who's side will Sirius take. And what will it cost? Will start out HP/HG but will progress to SS/HG.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is a new story I'm writing. It's going to be a Severus/Hermione fanfic even though it may not seem that way at first. This is just a summary/prologue chapter to kind of introduce things. The following chapters will be longer.**

**This story will include cheating and graphic language and scenes so if that makes you uncomfortable this is probably not the story for you. I will be working on updating weekly so that means next Thursday there should be another chapter. However, if I get them done before that, i will update before a weeks time.**

**I hope you like it. And i don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**

Prologue:

The war was over, Harry had defeated Voldemort and everything was normal in the wizarding world once more. Or at least everything was normal for everyone except Hermione. As soon as the war was won, she had jumped on a plane to Australia to give her parents their memory back, but when she gotten there she'd found that not only had they died in a car accident, all of there belongings were in a storage unit a couple miles from their, or what use to be theirs, house.

And so Hermione had spent countless hours going through all their things, throwing a majority of their belongings out. She had kept a few baubles that had meant a lot to her, but for the most part, everything in the boxes she was sorting through brought back bad memories for her. When she got to the box with her father's paperwork in it, was when she life went topsy turvy.

Hermione had never seen her birth certificate before, but she always knew what is would have said. Hermione Jean Granger born to parents Jean Granger and David Granger. But when Hermione had pulled her birth certificate out of the mountain of papers she was wading through, the names on it brought her up short. For it didn't say Hermione Jean Granger. No, it said, Hermione Lyra **Black. **And the parents listed weren't the people who had raised Hermione, Jean Granger and David Granger, but in their place, were Ellamae Cora Langston and Sirius Orion Black.

Hermione had dropped the paper like it electrocuted her, and stumbled backward into a pile of junk she had sorted earlier. That paper had to be a forgery. There was no way she was related to Sirius, she didn't even look like him. And she had never heard this Ellamae woman before. If she had indeed carried Sirius's child, she would have thought that he would have at least mentioned her at some point. And if she was in fact Sirius's kid, wouldn't he know. Wouldn't he have tried to take care of her, or at least said something when they first met. Nothing made sense to Hermione anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know this is a day late and I'm sorry. I totally spaced on what day it was but I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**This WILL be a SS/HG story but i need to set things up before that happens. Severus should probably make an entrance in two chapters. This will probably be a twenty-five chapter story, or at least that's what I'm shooting for so I promise there will be lots of Sev and Mione time. **

**I don't own HP. Just sayin. **

Hermione was going to knock on the door. She really was. Her hand was hovering a couple inches away, her fingers curled up to make a fist. All she needed to do was bring it down with the slightest amount of pressure. But for some reason she couldn't do it. She was frozen, stuck staring out the two silver numbers hanging above her that read 12. She could hear noise coming from inside do she knew there would be someone to answer the door but something was keeping her from knocking.

She had been in a state of shock since leaving her parents storage locker in Australia. She hasn't called her boyfriend Harry and let him know she was coming home early. She hadn't called anyone, unless the airport counted. She just booked an earlier flight straight to London. And now here she was, outside Grimmauld Place, afraid of what truths lay beyond.

How funny, that she should be nervous about entering the place she'd called home for the past couple years. How funny that she be nervous at all. She was a Gryfindor for Merlin's sake, courage was flowed through her blood. She was better then the fear that gripped her now, and prevented her from knocking on the door. She was unsure of how long she stood there, out in the cold but eventually someone opened the door and by their shocked expression were confused to see her. Not that she blamed them. She wasn't supposed to be there.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her. She was happy to see him but wasn't sure what to say to him; or to anyone.

"I caught an earlier flight," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm happy to have you back Mione," he said, giving her a little squeeze before releasing her. He grabbed her bag which was laying forgotten by her at her feet and walked inside, not even bothering to look back to see if she followed. Why wouldn't she?

Hermione hesitated not sure if she should follow him. She was still weary about seeing her fath-, about seeing Sirius and she knew as soon as they crossed paths she would break down and start questioning him on the spot. And she really didn't want Harry there when it happened.

"Hermione are you coming?" Harry asked, having turned back around. He couldn't figure out why she would still be standing outside.

"Yes, sorry, I guess I'm just a little preoccupied." She told him, stepping into the warmth and closing the door. There was no going back now.

"Sirius said that you could have to room next to me Mione, so I'll just bring your bag upstairs and you can go say hi to everyone in the kitchen, ok?" Harry smiled at her and then left to go upstairs.

She had no idea who was in the house at the moment but she did know that herself, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and his son Teddy were all supposed to be staying at Grimmauld Place for the time being. But from the noise she could hear outside and the now inside, coming from the kitchen, she guessed most of the Weasley's and all occupants of the house were present. This worried Hermione. There was no way she could go face everyone with what she knew and not give anything away. Somehow she needed to get Sirius by himself so they could talk.

Taking her scarf off and draping it over the couch in the foyer, Hermione geared herself up for entering the kitchen. She walked slow as a snail, each step a fraction of her normal gait, but the kitchen wasn't that far away and soon she got to the door which, with great caution he opened slowly, only to be met with the sight of her assumed father in a passionate kiss with some random blond girl while another brunette sat perched on his lap. Remus was in fact in the room as well along with the Weasley twins, all who appeared to have had multiple drinks.

"Ahem," she coughed, getting all the males attention.

"Mione!" They all chorused, sounding just as drunk as they looked.

"What are you doing back already love?" Sirius asked, finally managing to disengage himself from the two women who had been hanging on him. He came over to her and scooped her up in a big bone-crushing hug. Under normal circumstances she would have just brushed his behavior off and laughed at his silly antics but today was different. He was different in her eyes, she expected more from him.

"Please put me down Sirius," she said to his in a very even tone. A tone she reserved for when she was truly angry. A tone Sirius knew very well.

"What's wrong love, have I done something?" He asked, his face entirely way to close to hers. She could smell the fire whiskey on his breath.

"I'm just not in the mood."

"How was your trip Hermione?" Remus asked, her apparent lack of emotion seemed to sober him up a little. "Did you find your parents?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?" Remus asked, coming closer to her.

"The Grangers died in a car accident a couple months after I sent them to Australia."

"I'm so sorry Mione," Remus said softly, giving her a light hug. "But then, why did you say _yes _and no?"

"Well that's actually kind of a long story. And something I need to discuss with Sirius." She turned and looked at him. "Is there anyway we could go somewhere and talk?"

"Um, yeah, we could go to the library I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, why do you need to talk t me?"

"I explain when we are in private. But it's important I promise."

"Uh ok." Sirius turned and looked at the blond and brunette who were currently chatting up the twins, who were oblivious to everything she had just said. "Oi, I'm sorry ladies but I wouldn't be able to be your companion for this evening. But I'm sure Fred and George would be willing." He sent a smirk to to twins then walked toward the door.

"Well come on love, let's go have chat." Hermione followed willingly. The two headed up the stairs, and ran into Harry who was coming back down.

"Where are you two headed?" He asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Hermione here needs a word." Sirius said, smiling at his godson. "We're just going up to the library for a little privacy. I promise I will have her back to you before bed time."

"Oh ok," Harry said, "I will see you in a little bit Mione." He pulled her toward him and gave her a soft slow kiss then released her, continuing down the stairs. "You'll have to tell me about Australia later tonight, ok?" he said to her once he hit the bottom.

"Sure," she called after him, then motioned for Sirius to continue up. That as if he even wanted to talk to her after he found out her news.

Once the two got to the library, Sirius immediately went over to the decanter full of brandy and poured himself a glass before settling into one of the many couches. Hermione would have performed if he didn't drink while she talked to him, but it was too late to say something ad she really didn't want to anger him before they even started talking.

"So princess, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you ever met a women by the name of EllamaeLangston?"

Sirius chocked a little on the sip of brandy he had just taken and looked at Hermione for a long time. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I didn't hear it," she said, staring at him, "I saw it."

"And where did you see it?"

"On my birth certificate."

This time the sip of brandy he'd drunken came spurting out of his mouth spraying Hermione and the coffee table in between them.

"Are you saying-," Sirius began but then quieted. He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes, I am saying Ellamae Lnagston is my mother. Now could you please answer my question? Have you ever met her?"

"Yes, yes of course I've met Ellamae, she went to school with James, Remus and I. We had most of our seventh year classes together. And now that you mention it, you look a lot like her."

"Did you know she got pregnant?" Hermione asked. Completely disregarding his Sirius's comment of the similar features she shared with her "supposed" mother.

"No, I never saw much of her after graduation. She was part of the order, but died I think a year and a half after we got our diplomas."

"Okay so you knew her but never knew she was pregnant." Hermione said, wanting to get the facts in order. New question then, did you ever sleep with her?"

"I slept with a lot of birds love," he said, with a small smirk on his face. Hermione wanted to hex it off, but fought the urge.

"That's nice Sirius, I'm glad you were so sexually active. However, I really don't care about all the girls you slept with. All I want to know is if you slept with Ellamae Langston."

"Yes, actually I did, several times in fact. Like I said we had a lot of classes together seventh year and she had really developed that summer beforehand so we had a little thing. It was no big deal, ended a couple weeks after it started. Why do you care?"

"I care because it didn't just say Ellamae's name on my birth certificate, it said my father's name as well."

"And?" All the booze must have gone to his head because there was no way he was too stupid to see where Hermione was going with this.

"And, the name on the birth certificate, the name of my father was Sirius Orion Black."

"Oh bloody hell."

**So that's the start, i know i left you with a little cliffy but expect an update next Thursday :) **


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously, _

_"I care because it didn't just say Ellamae's name on my birth certificate, it said my father's name as well."_

_ "And?" All the booze must have gone to his head because there was no way he was too stupid to see where Hermione was going with this. _

_ "And, the name on the birth certificate, the name of my father was Sirius Orion Black." _

_ "Oh bloody hell." _

"Yes Sirius, that means you're my father." Hermione said patiently, waiting for the explosion that was about to happen. Sirius Black, terminal bachelor, father to one-third of the Golden Trio. Rita Skeeter would get a kick out of that.

"There is no way!" He shouted standing up so that he was towering over her.

"Yes, way. You've admitted you've slept with her, multiple times. Now, do you need me to have the birds and the bees talk with you again or can you understand how she might have gotten pregnant?"

"But we used protection every time." He pleaded.

"Did you use a condom, or a potion, or a spell?"

"Uh," he hesitated, "potion I think; whatever we had at the moment. Normally I just do a quick spell but I'm pretty sure she told me she was taking a potion."

Hermione palm slapped her forehead. "When are you men going to learn? No glove no love."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind, it's a Muggle expression. Either way, it is possible that you're my father. In fact I'm pretty sure of it."

"Hermione," Sirius said slowly, sitting back down, only this time next to her. "I know your upset, especially since you just found out your parents died, but whatever paper you found, has to be a mistake. I have never fathered any children."

"Don't placate me Sirius!" Hermione said, raising her voice for the first time since they had stepped into the library. "Yes, the Grangers died, and I'm sad about it, rightfully son, considering they raised me. But the birth certificate isn't a lie. You are my father, and Ellamae is my mother."

Sirius just stared at her, unsure of what to say. He had never wanted a child. The closest thing he had ever been to a father was being Harry's godfather. He loved Harry the first time he saw him, and vowed to protect him no matter what. But that didn't mean he wanted his own kid. He had never wanted to procreate, nor had he ever wanted to bring another Black into the world. Once he died, that was it, and that's how he wanted it. But Hermione threw a giant wrench in that plan.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm not sure I can be what you want me to be."

"I haven't asked you to be anything. I'm not even sure I want you as my father. I just thought you had the right to know."

"What do you mean you're not sure you want me as a father?"

"Well no offense, your not really father material. That scene I walked in on in the kitchen, that's not the way a father is supposed to act. Running around drunk and trying to sleep with anything with two legs and a decent rack isn't father material. That father is supposed to be the adult in the relationship, not the kid. I just think our roles are reversed."

Sirius just stood there and let her words sink in. They hurt, without a doubt, however they were unfortunately, true. After Sirius's escape from Azkaban and his acquittal, he had wanted to embrace all the "young years" he'd missed. He didn't behave childishly, but that was because he never got the chance to grow up.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he sighed. "I know I'm not father material, and I know I didn't react the best when you broke the news to me, but maybe, we can become, I don't know friends?"

"Friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of like how me and Harry are."

"Except you're Harry's godfather, you're my father."

"I know but I think we should start slow. Let's just get to know each other a little bit first before we try to jump into these roles of father and daughter."

"Okay, I see where you're coming from. And I think it's a good idea." She gave him a little smile, which he returned.

"How about we go have dinner together, just the two of us? Then we can talk a little more and not worry about everyone else honing in."

"I think that sounds great."

"Excellent." He smiled and downed the rest of his brandy.

Hermione smiled too before getting up and leaving Sirius in the library. She wasn't sure where to go from there though. Harry was most likely down in the kitchen waiting for her, along with Remus and the twins and the slags from earlier. But she wasn't sure she wanted to see any of them at the moment. Her discussion with Sirius was still raw and she wasn't sure she could take Harry's reaction; good or bad, let alone anyone else's. She and Sirius also forgot to discuss whether or not they were going to tell anyone.

Harry told her she was staying in the room next to him so that was where she headed off to. Only on her way there, she ran into Ginny, who was coming out of one of the guest rooms. There was no love lost between the two of them. It was mostly Ginny who hated Hermione though; she thought she was a home wrecker since after the war Harry chose to be with Hermione instead of Ginny. Hermione just hated Ginny because she was a bitch.

"Oh goodie, look whose back," Ginny said in an overly obnoxious voice.

"I'm not in the mood right now Gin." Hermione tried to walk past her, but her path was blocked.

"What are you doing back so soon? I though you were going to be gone for a few more days."

"Some stuff happened that made me come back early." Hermione said, not willing to give her any more information. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry said I could stay here, things were too depressing at the burrow."

"Well I obviously need to have a little talk with Harry." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever, like Harry would kick me out."

"He would if I asked him too."

"Whatever, you're just jealous," Ginny said, smirking at Hermione.

"Jealous of what, he picked my you bloody cow. Now get out of my way before I hex you back to the burrow." Hermione gave her a penetrating stare then pushed her way past Ginny, continuing on to her room. Ginny huffed then stomped down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Unknown to both girls, Sirius had just witnessed the entire exchange, and couldn't help but think that things were going to end badly for Harry.

**So next chapter will be coming up next Thursday along with...drum roll please... SEVERUS! Yay! Perhaps he will make an appearance at dinner? Let me know where you guy want him to pop up. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, they mean a lot. **


End file.
